In the discussion of the state of the art that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
A variety of wound dressings have been suggested. However, such wound dressings possess various deficiencies and shortcomings.
For example, a number of wound dressings have been proposed which include various anti-microbial agents. Logically, an increase in the amount of anti-microbial agent contained in the wound dressing would result in an increased effectiveness in combating and/or preventing infection. However, certain popular anti-microbial agents, such as chlorohexidine gluconate (CHG) can have an irritating effect on the skin, especially when higher levels or concentrations of CHG are applied.
Thus, a need exists in the art for wound dressings which have increased effectiveness in combating and/or preventing infection, but which do not possess disadvantages, such as increased skin irritation.